Emergence of the Kyp Clones
by Ceillean
Summary: The Crazyness has taken over my mind! It's the Kyp Clones!
1. Chapter 1

The simple truth was that his head hurt.

Not in the sense of having been drinking too much the night before or having a normal

day-to-day headache, no, his head hurt badly.

Someone had hit him.

It took him a moment to realize that he had trouble opening his eyes. His vision was blurry and trying to focus on his surroundings made his head hurt even more.

"I want the original."

A frown creased his forehead as he turned towards the unknown voice.

Or better yet, as he _tried_ turning towards the unknown voice.

"_You_ can't have the original. He's _mine_!"

"I found him _first_!"

"Will you two _shut up_?!"

An eerie quietness stretched into long seconds before there was another unknown voice,

"_No one_ gets to keep the original. We'll let him go once we're done."

The blur that made up his eyesight slowly began to recede and he could recognize various lights and blinking machines. Everything seemed to be held in a dark grey hue and a bad feeling settled into the pit of his stomach.

To make things even worse, he tried reaching out towards the Force without success.

There was no Force to reach out to. He was utterly devoid and blind to the Force.

_What the __kriff __is going on?_ He asked himself, keeping his confusion and anger at bay.

There was only one reasonable explanation why he could not tap into the Force: _Ysalamiri_.

This was _not_ good; not good at all.

_Damned those wicked animals!!!_

"Is he regaining consciousness?"

There was that first voice again and he turned his head.

He suddenly noticed that he couldn't really move anything else except his head.

And it still hurt.

Whoever had hit him would definitely pay…

His hands and feet were fixated to an exam table and he was annoyed to realize the table was standing upright.

At least he was still fully clothed.

His gaze wandered towards a group of dark clad women standing at the very end of…an infirmary? Whatever the place was, it reeked of medical appliances and sterility.

"Why, hello there sunshine. How nice of you to join us."

One of the women said in an exaggerated sweet tone and with a sly grin on her face. She slowly looked him up and down and he felt oddly uncomfortable.

It wasn't the fact that the woman was not attractive, on the contrary, and if circumstances had been different, he would have most likely gotten along with her _very_ well.

But not while being tide up to an exam table, who knew where and who knew what in the Force they had done to him.

Or still had planned on doing to him…

"Join you?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, "Where am I? What's going on?"

"So many questions at once!" the woman said, a wide grin spreading across her face. "It won't take much longer, Master Durron, and you'll find out for yourself."

Kyp Durron did not like the sound of this. Kyp Durron did not like _any_ of this.

It had been a very long time since anyone had shown the _audacity_ to even _try_ to abduct him but no one had succeeded in years!

Now being surrounded by a bunch of _women_…it was embarrassing to say the least.

_I better hope no one finds out about this…_

"Okay, ladies, I'm about done back here. You can start with the programming!"

Kyp arched a dark eyebrow at the sound of a male voice coming from somewhere in the back. There was the sound of something falling to the floor, clattering loudly on the metal and then the stranger let out a string of curses.

A Dozen women and one male…_what the hell?_

The woman who had been talking to Kyp – the leader of whatever group this was, Kyp supposed – sat down behind a console, the others huddling behind her.

"Now to the fun part."

"Can I go first?" A shorter and much younger women – or girl, Kyp wasn't sure – walked beside the leader with a slight smile on her face.

The leader nodded, "Sure. Your preferences please."

The younger woman smiled widely and shifted her gaze towards Kyp. He felt like a prisoner, like a slab of meat on an auctioning market.

It was degrading!

"Stop that." Kyp said defiantly.

"Stop what?" the younger woman asked innocently. The problem with this one was the fact that she really _did_ seem innocent.

But Kyp did not trust these women. None of them.

"Stop staring at me like that."

"Why?"

Kyp frowned, "What do you mean _why_? Because I said so!"

The not-so-innocent girl laughed, "I don't think you're in a position to make demands right now."

"Yes, about that. _Where the __hell __am I?_" His voice grew louder with every word. He was getting impatient. He was getting angry.

Women or not, they _did not_ want to see him angry. With or without the Force!

"Master Durron, please calm down. It will only take another few minutes." The girl backed away with a slight smile on her face and went to stand behind the leader sitting at the console.

"Could you make mine a little younger please? Not so much grey in his hair."

The leader tapped a few keys and nodded to herself, "Anything else?"

The young girl shook her head, "No. Everything else… _seems_ perfect." Her eyes fluttered back towards Kyp and his annoyance level grew.

This was completely insane.

"Next!" The leader called and a second woman approached from the back.

To Kyp this seemed like a scene out of a low-budget holovid.

"Could we try and make him blond?" A voice asked from the back and suddenly all went quiet. The tapping of the keyboard seized and it seemed to Kyp that everyone was holding their breath.

Not even the male from the back made a noise.

It took a while before the leader cleared her throat, "Was that blasphemous question meant seriously?"

There was a shrug from the woman who had asked, "Well, a little variety might not be so bad. Blond, blue eyes instead of green…you know –"

"_Shut up_!" someone shouted from the front. "Just the thought…" she trailed off, "_Have_ you gone mad?"

"It was just a suggestion."

"Let's just stick to the basics. No more suggestions of blond Kyp's." the leader said and now Kyp was worried.

Had he heard correctly? Had she just said _Kyp's_? _His name in plural_?

And suddenly it dawned on him. This place was no infirmary…

It was a cloning facility.

"Who are you people?" he demanded with a firm voice, although he felt very ill inside.

_Clones_? _Kyp clones_?

This couldn't be real. Why in the name of the Force would _anyone_ want to clone him?

"Why, Master Durron, can't you guess?" There was the leader again. She was smiling at him from behind the console, her head perched atop her folded hands.

"We are your personal fan club."

Kyp coughed and his eyes widened slightly, "Excuse me?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes, Master Durron, you heard correctly. We are your official fan club."

The world had gone crazy. Kyp Durron had most definitely woken up in an insane new world! Or was he asleep somewhere and was having the craziest dream of his life?

Maybe the hit on his head had been harder than anyone had thought and he was hallucinating?

_Fan__club_?

"Don't worry, Master Durron. We don't want to hurt you. All we need is your DNA and once we're done, you get to leave."

It wasn't a regular occurrence for Kyp Durron to be speechless. But this was definitely one of those times.

He leaned his head against the exam table and took a deep breath.

_How the hell did I get myself into this mess?_


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina opened her eyes, as she distantly perceived a low buzzing sound coming from the living area. It did not belong to the wonderful dream she had been having about a certain young fighter pilot and she was more than annoyed as she stared into the darkness.

As she stretched out with the Force she noticed, it was still eerily quiet and as she turned around to gaze out the window, it was still very dark outside.

With a frown creasing her forehead she risked a glance at the chrono on her bedside table and heaved an exasperated sigh.

Again, she made out the buzzing sound and Jaina finally realized that someone was at her door.

With a grunt, she threw the covers aside and jumped out of bed. The buzzing wouldn't stop and as she palmed the lock, she scowled at her visitor with as much venom in her eyes as she could muster, "Do you know what time it is?" she asked, barely containing her annoyance, "This had better be important!"

Kyp hurried into Jaina's quarters and even in the dim lit living area, she immediately noticed he looked terrible.

He wore his hair open, falling over his shoulders in wavy strands. His face looked haggard, as if he had not been sleeping for the better part of at least two days. He was unusually pale and when Jaina reached out with the Force, he completely closed up on her.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice ringing with true worry.

Kyp started pacing up and down the living area, while kneading his hands fiercely.

"They kidnapped me, Jaina!" he said in a low voice, barely audible.

Jaina stifled a yawn, holding her hand to her mouth and held it there as Kyp's words settled in. She cleared her throat, "What?"

"You heard me!" he hissed.

"Why are you whispering?"

He stepped closer, still kneading his hands, "Because they might here me. They're everywhere!"

Jaina frowned and moved to sit on the sofa, "Who're they?"

Kyp shrugged and took a deep, quivering breath, "I don't know. A horde of crazy women."

"Crazy women." Jaina nodded to herself and pulled her knees to her chest, "You're not making sense, Kyp."

"I already told you! They kidnapped me!"

Jaina rolled her eyes, "Stop whispering!" she snapped, "There's no one here but us!"

"They're crazy, Jaina." He said defeated, "I woke up in a cloning facility."

Jaina's frown deepened as she cleared her throat, "Huh?"

Kyp nodded adamantly as he plopped down on a chair opposite his old friend, "I'm serious! They cloned me!"

It took all of her strength not to burst out in laughter. Instead, she brushed a strand of long dark hair out of her face, hoping to conceal her smile.

She was about to comment when the buzzer sounded again.

Kyp jumped up from the chair, frantically looking for a hiding place. "They found me! They found me!" He kept muttering and Jaina's amused look instantly turned into worry.

"Kyp, most likely it's just Jacen." She said in a soothing tone as she got to her feet to open the door. But Kyp jumped in her path and shook his head, "Please Jaina, don't let them in! I'm serious, they'll take me back!"

Jaina brushed by him and used the Force to shove him a little harder, as she palmed the lock.

Her eyes widened as she gazed up towards her visitor, who was holding out a blaster and pointed it towards – himself?

"What the hell?" Jaina asked as she jumped aside and let a decent-looking Kyp Durron enter her apartment. He trained the blaster at the other Kyp with a smirk on his face, "You are so predictable!" he scoffed and pulled the trigger.

The Kyp-clone crashed to the floor in a heap of dark brown robes and Jaina stared in horror.

"Don't worry. Set to stun." Kyp said holstering the blaster.

There weren't very many times that Jaina Solo was speechless but this was definitely one of them. She supposed she would never forget this scene…two Kyp's? In her apartment?

No one would ever believe her…

"What's going on?" she finally managed to mutter as she watched Kyp move towards his counterpart, checking for a regular pulse.

"A faulty clone." He answered as if it were explanation enough.

"So he was actually telling the truth? You had yourself cloned?"

Kyp snorted under his breath, "Yeah, right. As if I'd voluntarily want a bunch of..., well me's running around the place." He shook his head, "No, a horde of crazy women kidnapped me, strapped me to a very uncomfortable cold table – half naked by the way – and had me cloned." He cleared his throat, "They claim to be my fanclub."

Jaina crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You have a fanclub?" she asked with a mocking tone in her voice.

Kyp frowned, "What, is it so unbelievable that I might actually have people liking me?" He shrugged, "I kind of like the ring to it: The Kyp Durron Fan Club." He chuckled as he took out a com link, hid within his tunic.

"I found him. You can come and retrieve him now." There was a slight pause before he continued, "Well, why don't you just lock on to my coordinates? It might help." He cut the connection and turned back to Jaina, "I'm sorry about this, Jay. We'll be out of here in a few minutes."

"You can't just leave! I'd like an explanation!"

Kyp shrugged, "I just gave you one."

Faster than anticipated the buzzer sounded once again and Kyp palmed the lock this time.

Jaina stared in horror as three more Kyp Durron's stood within the hallway, flanked by two women with beaming smiles on their faces.

Kyp pointed down to the unconscious form, "Hurry up already. He might wake up any minute."

"And you're okay with this?" Jaina screeched, throwing her arms up.

Kyp shook his head, "No. I'm trying to keep in the damage. Sadly, there's nothing else I can do, now that the clones have been cut loose."

Jaina shook her head, "How do I know you're even the real Kyp?" she asked as she pointed towards the others slowly venturing into her living area. They retrieved their counterpart wordlessly – Jaina now noticed that each Kyp had small differences – and left the apartment, the strange women in their wake.

Kyp shrugged, "I suppose you just know. The others – well, they don't talk too much."

He smiled roguishly, "I have to get going, Jay. More damage control needs to be taken care of."

"More?"

He nodded, "Believe me; you do not want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is everyone accounted for?" the Senator of the KDFC asked as she took a quick look at the chart she held in her hands. The Aide of the club stood next to her, giving the small crowd in front of them a scrutinizing look.

The two of them stood on a dais, overlooking a dozen clones of the infamous Jedi Knight Kyp Durron. It was a very strange sight, almost disconcerting even. A dozen dark haired, fantastic looking Jedi Knights stared back at them, some smiling that typical Durron cocky smile, some with their brows raised in question. Some didn't even seem to care what the hell was going on.

The Aide went through her own list and counted off heads. For every KDFC member, there was a specific clone – since it had become increasingly hard to recognize their own person clones, they'd devised a plan that each KDFC member had their own color and this color was plastered on their own personal Kyp, be it as a small pin on the chest or a colorful shirt.

The Aide glanced around once more at the thought of the colorful shirt – one of the clones had been forced to wear a dark pink shirt with white letters spelling "_Kyp Durron is so friggin' hot_". She felt very sorry for the man.

She cleared her throat and glanced at the Senator, "So far everyone's accounted for. Including the original."

The Senator scowled, "Is he wearing colors?"

"I can't say. Maybe you should just call him up?"

She shrugged and stepped to the front of the dais, gesturing for the people in front of her to quiet down just a notch. With a slight smile she called out, "Will the real Kyp Durron please stand up?"

No one moved. So she tried again. "I repeat, will the real Kyp Durron please stand up?"

After a few seconds of waiting, none of the clones responded and the Senator was quite sure that the Jedi Knight was enjoying this way too much.

"I think we're going to have a problem here." The Aide muttered and the Senator couldn't agree more.

The Imperial Princess stood leaning against the wall, watching the as the Senator called out for the real Jedi Knight to show himself. It seemed Kyp Durron thought this to be very funny – he didn't move. She found herself wondering if he was even really there?

Little did the women of the KDFC know that she had switched sides silently. Soon she would take control of the fanclub and together with the clones create a grand army. She smiled – her personal Kyp Durron clones army.

A whole lot of Mr. Hotness on one spot.

Her smile grew as she pictured the clones in rather skimpy uniforms, showing off all the right muscles in the right places. And then with the blazing lightsabers? Yummy.

She pushed her hands into the pockets of her jacket and scanned the room for her personal clones. She'd given the man a green piece of cloth he'd bound around his wrist – he seated all the way in the back, behind his fellow clones.

With slow, measured steps, the Imperial Princess made her way towards him, all the while keeping her evil little smile in place. When she reached him, she crouched down and gently touched his shoulder.

"I have a proposition for you."

The clone arched a dark brow, "Is that so?"

The princess' smile was almost seductive as she reached out and trailed her finger up and down his arm, "Why don't we step outside and I'll tell you about it?"

He watched her closely, watched her delicate hands settle on his upper arm. He got to his feet in a rush and followed the Imperial Princess into the hall. Outside he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "What's this about?"

"How about I give you a new name first?"

"Why? I'm happy with the one I already have."

The Princess scowled, "We have over a dozen Kyp's in there. It's hard to keep you apart anyway."

"Yeah, I know. We're all so darn good looking, aren't we?"

Her smile widened into a grin, "You really are."

"So what's this proposition you were talking about?"

She shook her head, her eyes alight with mischief, "First the name." She reached up and trailed a long finger down his jaw, gently tapping his chin, "You're the sixth clone." She said slowly, "And you were…brought to life here on Coruscant." She nodded as if to herself, "From now on you'll be Coruscant six."

"It's a stupid name."

"Get used to it. It's yours." Her voice held a sudden sharp edge and Coruscant six arched a brow.

"The proposition?"

The Princess sighed, "I'll have you know I've turned away from the New Republic. I'm now part of the Empire. And I've been granted the title of Imperial Princess of the Kyp Durron Fan Club."

"Please don't remind me of the fanclub."

The Princess ignored the comment and went on, "The Empire is in need of an army, Six. And you're going to help us create one."

Six frowned and it took a moment to realize what the Princess was getting at, "You want to clone me again? Are you out of your mind?"

The Princess pouted and wrinkled her nose, "We need you, Six." She said, her voice a pleading whisper, "We need you and your manly body to help the Empire control the EUC."

"EUC?"

"The Expanded Universe Community. It's where all the cool people hang out. Don't you wanna be one of the cool people?"

Six gave her a look as if he thought she'd completely lost her mind.

"Never mind that then. We need you and that's it. Are you in or not?"

"What's in it for me?"

The Princess shrugged, "You'd get your own army. You'd be leading them. And you'd have me as well."

He snorted, "The army sounds great. And so is leading. I'm not interested in a fling."

The Princess crossed her arms in front of he chest, "Fine then. You don't know what you're missing out on." She turned around and waved at him, "If you want this army, you'd better follow me."

"What if I say no?"

She stopped but did not turn around, "Believe me, you wouldn't like the outcome." She stopped then and turned her head towards him, "I might pair you up with a Togorian. Do you like kittens?"

The youngest of the KDFC stood on her toes, trying to peer over the heads of the many Kyp clones. She kept looking for the one wearing a dark violet shirt – and there she saw him coming towards her in a brisk pace.

"One of us is missing." He said but she wasn't listening. She stared at him, making sure her jaw didn't drop. This dude was hers! Hers all alone!

"Bom-Chica-Wow-Wow." She whispered under her breath – he just arched a brow.

"Excuse me?"

She waved a hand and smiled, "Forget it. You were saying?"

"One of the clones is missing. One of your lady friends says she saw him leave with another one of the fanclub."

"Is that a problem?"

"We need to keep them here." The Senator came up, tucking a chart beneath her arm, "We need to get this entire situation under control. Having the clones roam around free isn't an option. Think of what the media would say?"

"Dozen mass murderers lurking through the city – I can just see it now."

Both women stared at the clone but held their peace.

"Hey, take a look at this!" Another of the clones called – this poor guy wearing the shirt with the white letters. He handed the Senator a piece of flimsy with a beautiful handwritten message,

"I, the Imperial Princess of the KDFC, have taken my own clone and have changed my allegiance to the Empire. Stand down and surrender or be destroyed. Have a nice day!"


End file.
